


The pet rock

by Ophelie_666



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelie_666/pseuds/Ophelie_666
Summary: The character's parents have to purchase a familiar for their kid, and their poverty give them no choice but to accept the town's magician's deal. The deal ? Get a familiar for a very cheap price, but it has to be from a new experiment of theirs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The pet rock

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @writing.prompt.s on instagram, posted on 27/01/2021 : "Before academy enrollment each parent must purchase a familiar to protect their child. The rich can afford gryphons and dragons. But being poor forced you to seek out the local mad magician who has offered you a new affordable familiar dubbed "the pet rock" instead.

I looked in confusion at the rock seated on the table, then at my parents, who seemed equally as confused. The only one who seemed to follow through was the magician, and their face at the moment explained quite clearly why everyone was calling him mad. But it was the cheapest option, and also the only we could afford. My parents seemed to hesitate, so I gave them a nod. I'll find a way to protect myself, I just need a familiar to follow the rules.

They paid, and under our eyes, the magician began their ritual, more like an experiment if you ask me. Energy crackled through the room, we bathed in blinding light for a second, and some of the paper discarded on the table caught on fire. I felt two blazing eyes watching us from the backroom, but the quick movement of the magician throwing the burning paper on the ground got my attention before I could notice. My parents and I realised the rock had changed, it was now watching us. Watching us, yes. With three pitch black eyes, big and sparkling with curiosity. It looked like a puppy, but with two metallic-looking wings, several crystals sprouting on the back and the head, and, of course, made of stone.

I wanted to reach to my new pet, but the magician yelled "I'M NOT DONE !!" while stomping the fire away. In one swift move, they poured a substance all over the pet, who grew, grew, grew, and broke the table under its newfound weight in a loud cracking of wood. Daddy gasped, Dada tumbled backward, the magician swore because of the table, and me, I was fascinated. The pet, who a minute ago could fit in my hands, was now the size of a horse, awkardly seated in the broken wood, fumbling over its long limbs and wings to get back up. Its curious gaze stopping on me, it moved forward, until its canine head was centimeters from my face, swift and surprisingly flexible body following the movement. I observed it, and it did the same, for what felt like an eternity. The crystals on its back were shining, and I could feel energy blazing under the cold skin, without even needing to touch it.

I felt proud gazes fall upon me and my new sidekick. "It's majestic", said Daddy. "It's powerful", said Dada. And together "Suited for you, kid." The magician, still visibly crazy, but proud of their work, spoke : "Good luck at school buddy !". "Knock 'em dead." rumbled the deep, heavy voice of their patron, still watching us from the back room.


End file.
